


日本語訳: For Dorian's Eyes Only

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, Kilts, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>これを読んだって、クラウスに教えないでね･･･。</i>ドリアンは誕生日にプレゼントをもらいました。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳: For Dorian's Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Dorian's Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126132) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



ある青い目の男の赤ちゃんが我々のこの世界に素敵ななデビューを果たしてから約三十何年かの後、その年の7月28日、赤ちゃんから青年になっていた男性は、ひっそりと佇むノースダウンズの城に向かって彼のランボールギーニを走らせていた。誕生以来、彼の目は決して暗くもならず、色を変えたり鈍い色にもなったりもせず、彼を取り上げた助産師を魅了したそのままに、鮮烈で見るものをひきつけずにおかない青さを残していた。その彼は今、誰かの注目を得るために大声を上げるようなみっともないことをしようなどとは夢にも考えたことがなかった。そんなこと、彼にはほとんど必要なかったから。

伯爵はアクセルを踏み、青い貨物車をやすやすと追い抜いた。別に急ぎではなかったが、自分の思いどおりになるこの乗り物を、自在に乗りこなすのが楽しかった。最初のお客が到着するのは早くとも三時のはずだったので、ロンドンまでかっとばして、ハロッズで自分のための誕生日プレゼントをピックアップするつもりだった。可愛らしいセレンゲティ模様(野生動物の毛皮の縞のような模様)の、Jay Strongwaterのデザインの小さな鏡。盗んだのではなく、ちゃんと支払って手に入れた。

ジェームス君がひきつけを起こすに違いなかったが、伯爵は時々、値段には目をくれずにクレジットカードをあっさり差し出す心地よさを楽しむことにしていた。

ドライブウェイを走り抜けて、数分後にはノースダウンズに到着した。愛車のギーニを泊めたとき、彼の視線は見慣れない黒のメルセデスに止まった。

それは少佐に違いなかった。(早すぎだよ。もちろん私は気にしないけどね！)

伯爵には個人的なポリシーがあった。少佐が望むことはなんであれ、彼の望むままに。伯爵は長い間クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐を手に入れること切望していて、そして、とうとう確かに手に入れたのだった。予想していたよりもかなり長い闘争を経て、実際のところ六年ほどもかかって。その戦果は、伯爵が想像していたものよりもはるかに素晴らしかった。彼らが衝突しないというわけではない。というより、むしろ喧嘩はしょっちゅうだった。多くの場合は大声で、しかも情熱をこめて、つまり彼らが愛を交わすときと同じ方法で。不思議なことに、前者はたいてい、知らぬ間に後者にすり変わってしまうのだった。まあ、その逆のなりゆきも多かったわけだが...

彼らの親密な関係は、始まりから何年にもわたって全くのところ伯爵が夢見た通り経過だったので、彼は少佐とこうなる前にも真剣に考えたことのある可能性、つまり排他的な性関係を結ぶという社会的な契約－単婚、異性間の呼称で言えば「結婚」というやつについても、真面目に考慮し始めていた。

彼らはスケジュールの許す限り会うことにしていた。伯爵は、なぜ二人が同居しないかの理由について、それとなく話題として持ち出し始めていたが、現時点では少佐はどんななほのめかしにも全く気づかないように見えた。実のところ、伯爵はそうした結果がどちらに転ぶのか、まだ判断を下しかねていた。それはもちろん、ドイツでなければならない。伯爵は少佐をよく理解していたし、少佐にその誕生の地を離れよと望むことは、他の何にもまして行き過ぎた要求だった。特に伯爵が仕事をしておらず、住む場所を選ばない時期には。エーバーバッハの邸宅には、伯爵とその部下には十分な余裕があることは確実だった。伯爵は休日を過ごすために自分の城を維持すればいいし、そこにはもちろん彼の美術品を飾っておける。しかしながら、そういった諸々を実現するためには、まず少佐の父上の許可が必要だった。そして少佐が漏らした老エーベルバッハに関する情報がら判断すると、それを言い出す日は、低地ドイツが凍てつく地獄のように寒い一日になってしまう可能性があった。

まあ、また今度考えればいいさ。今日は、私のの誕生日なんだし、さらに悦ばしいことに、少佐は来ると言ってくれた。パーティに犯罪者が来ない限り。パーティが乱痴気騒ぎにならない限り。それから俺は公衆の面前でおまえと踊ったりせんぞ。キスもだ。少佐がこれほど明確に約束できることはめったになかった。彼の任務はあまりにも不規則だったから。いついかなるときでも、世界のどこかで何かしら少佐の注意を引く事件が起これば、出動だ。少佐は守れない可能性のある約束を嫌っていた。会える会えないについてさえも。だがメルセデスいい兆候だった。それは少佐が常に真っ先に選ぶ車だったから。

伯爵はガレージから廊下への階段を駆け上った。彼自身の様々なプロジェクトで忙しかったせいで、もう数週間も少佐に会っておらず、会いたくてたまらなかった。ほんとにおかしいよ。少佐に会う前って、私のベッドは独り寝のときにこんなに冷たいものだったっけ？

部下の一人、ベックが別の方向から現れて声をかけた。「お誕生日おめでとうございます、伯爵！」

「どうもありがとう。」ドリアンは、明るい笑顔で男に答えた。午前中に部下たち全員が贅沢な朝食を携えて、ベッドの伯爵を嬉しい驚きとともに目覚めさせたときに、ベックももちろんすでに伯爵の誕生日を祝福してたが、7月28日には伯爵を何度祝福してもよかった。「ベック、教えてくれ。どこかでぶらぶらしているNATOの職員を見かけたかい？」

ベックは、抜け目なさそうな、少し斜に構えたにやにや笑いを浮かべた。「見たかもしれません。伯爵。」

伯爵は笑った。「じゃあ、どこで見かけたか教えてくれるかな？頼むよ。」

「上のゲームルームです。伯爵。」ベックの黒い瞳が、いたずらっぽく光った。「ああ、でもまだ行っちゃだめですよ。」

「おや？ここは私の居城で、主人の私はどこへでも行けるものだと思っていたけどね。」伯爵はもちろん全く怒っていなかった。ただ素直に、ベックの小さなゲームに付き合ってみることにした。

ベックは肩をすくめた。「我々は、三十分前までは死んでもあなたをそこに行かせてはならないのです。あとまだ五分ぐらいあります。今しばらくお待ちください。そしてあなた自身がお尋ねになる前には、あの方が何をなさっているのか、私どもは一切存じません。私がルディと一緒にビリヤードテーブルで碁を打っていたとき、とある男性がどかどかと入っていらっしゃいました。だいたい三十五分ぐらい前のことだと存じます。その方は大きな袋を持っていらして、私たちを部屋から追い出しました。そして、絶対に入ってくるな。入ってきたりしたら、わかってるな。とおっしゃったのです。私といたしましては、あの方がいったい何をなさっているのか、どうしても知りたいというわけでもありませんので、みなと一緒に邪魔にならないように退いているわけでございます。」

こんなことを言われて、伯爵は恋人がなにをしているのかどうしても知りたくなり、急いでベックを追い越した。ベックは、伯爵を止めようとはしなかった。あと五分？それとももう時間？どっちにしろ、少佐は誰も私を止められないことを知っている。伯爵は待つ必要を感じなかったので、さっさといってみることを決めた。

「どうかお楽しみください、伯爵。」彼はベックが背後からそう言うのを聞いた。「なにしろお誕生日ですからね！」

「ありがとう！」伯爵はは返事を返した。

ゲームルームは二階にあった。伯爵ははそこに着くまでに誰にも会わなかった。もしかすると、部下たちはみな何かが起こりそうなことに気付いていて、危険を避けるためにそこから離れているのかもしれなかった。少佐は、彼の怒鳴り声によく合うひどい毒舌をもっていて、伯爵の手下たちはだいたいみんな一度は彼の恋人の怒りにさらされていたていた。

部屋に入ると伯爵は周りをきょろきょろ見回した...何もない。しかし、窓は開いていて、素敵なそよ風が小さなバルコニーからフレンチドアを通りぬけていた。彼はドアのに近づいた。

「おまえ、言うことを聞かんとひどい目にあうぞ？どっかへ行っとれ。でないと後悔するぞ。もうすぐ完成だ。」

彼の最愛の人の声の甘美な響きは、オーディオセットを置いてある隣の部屋から聞こえてきた。伯爵は、真剣に迷惑がっている少佐がいかに危険か考え、むくむくと頭を持ち上げてきた好奇心とを秤にかけた。前回、少佐はこう警告した。「後悔するぞ。」そのときは、なんと二晩もお預けを食らったのだった。でも、今日は私の誕生日なんだよ！鉄のクラウスはこんな日にすら私にお預けを食らわす気だろうか？

「ああ、誕生日おめでとう。」少佐は付け加えた。「今動かずにじっとしてろ。そう、あと二分だ。」

そう、実際のところ鉄のクラウスは、伯爵の誕生日であろうがなんだろうが、どんな卑劣な意地悪でもできる男のはずだった。伯爵はいい子ちゃんになることを決めて、ドアに戻って寄りかかった。少佐の頭が半分現れ、斜めになった片目と片耳と流れる黒髪が見えたとき、伯爵はオーディオルームの方を見つめていた。現れたときと同じように、少佐はすぐに引っ込んだ。

困惑した伯爵は、何も言わないことに決めた。向こうからがさごそ言う音が聞こえ、やがてうなり声となり、最後には沈黙になった。

「ええと、何か手伝おうか？」沈黙が二分より長く続いたのではないかと感じ、伯爵は尋ねてみた。

「いらん。」少佐は答え、部屋から出てきた。「誕生日おめでとう。」

伯爵はその場に崩れ落ちそうになった。

その眺めときたら、まさに刮目して見よ！であった。

さらに言うとその光景は、あまりまっすぐとはいえない伯爵の性欲に向かって、まっすぐ飛び込んできた。伯爵はうめき声を噛み殺した。

伯爵の例の部分はもうすっかり元気になってしまい、ほっそりしたボトムの布地の下でいっぱいになっていた。このまま解放してやらなかったら、怪我してしまいそうなぐらい。伯爵が気取り屋ではなかったら、よだれぐらいたらしていたかもしれなかった。

「俺は考えてみた。」少佐は言った。「俺たちがベルリンのユースホステルに泊まったとき、おまえは奴をじろじろみていたな。」

伯爵は半分しか聞いていなかった。彼は少佐の膝への恋に落ちていたから。めったに見られない、罪のない、恥ずかしがり屋の膝小僧がのぞいていた。彼はまた、もとはきっちり上げていただろうに、今はくるぶしまで下ろされたウールの靴下からのぞく、バランスのいい脚の柔らかな光沢にもじらされていた。少佐は、シャツの袖も捲り上げていた。それはベッドルームかプールで水泳中以外では、プライベートのときにいままで見せたことのあるどの肌の露出よりも多かった。

シャツは普通のシャツで、伯爵は漠然と、以前にこの緑を見たことがあるのを思い出しつつあった。少佐の左手首には、いつもの腕時計があった。それはもう一つの大事な記憶と結びついていた。その腕時計は、ＮＡＴＯで少佐に昇進したときに始めて小切手で支払って購入した時計なのだった。足にはきちんと結ばびあげられた編み上げ靴を穿いていて、そのせいで白い靴下がさらに際立っていた。しかしながら、伯爵の注目の大部分を集めていたのは、靴下の上方で、慎重にシャツに隠れてされている部分だった。

「あの男は馬に蹴られたような顔だったからな。だから俺はおまえはあの格好の方が気に入ったんだろうと考えて…」

伯爵は思い出した。ベルリン。どのホテルも満室で、彼等は仕方なくユースホステルで夜を過ごすことを余儀なくされたのだった。伯爵は共同シャワーはさすがに嫌だなあと思っていたはずなのだが、実際に行ってみると、結構楽しい体験であることがわかった。少佐は見知らぬ人の前で服を脱いで伯爵を楽しませることをためらったが、通常の男ならどういう風に行動するかについても考慮して我慢した。彼は軍人としては例外なのだった。ユースホステルには、あらゆる年齢や国籍の人間が泊まっていた。少佐の鋭い目はそのなかに一人、伯爵が目を離せなくなっている男がいるのに気がついていた。

「ロイヤル・ハイランド連隊との任務で スコットランドの連中と協力したときに、おまえはあの男の格好が気になって仕方が無いように見えたが。」

その夜、幸いにも同室者は誰もいなかった。狭い二段ベッドの下の段での愛の営みで、伯爵はそのせいですこし興奮していたかもしれなかった。誰が彼を責められる？すこしぐらいの妄想は、罪が無いものだ。

「おれの考えすぎか？くそっ！」

少佐は、ぐるりと体の向きを変えて、オーディオルームに戻ろうとした。

「だめだよ、ちょっと待って！」伯爵は、ごほうびが彼の手をすり抜けつつあることに気が付いて叫んだ。

少佐は振り向いた。彼は、ものすごく不満そうに見えた。そしてそれは…とても魅力的だった。

伯爵は両手を上げて、少佐を引き止めた。「きみの記憶は正しい。」と彼は言った。「まったくその通りだ。きみには見えないのかい？」彼はにっこり笑って、つんつんに膨れ上がった自分の前を撫であげた。「きみみたいな観察力の男が？だめじゃないか…」

伯爵の言葉と、あまりにもあからさまな彼の肉体のサインとの組み合せが明らかに効果を奏し、伯爵は少佐が肩の力を抜いてリラックスしたのを見て取った。本当のことを言うと、伯爵が見たものといえば少佐の両腕がゆっくり体の脇に下りてきたということだけだった。なぜならそのとき伯爵は少佐の肩など全く見ておらず、膝から上と、一番低い肋骨と腰の間に精神と視線を集中していたから。

「ああ…きみが本物のスコットランド人だったら…」伯爵は恋人のために、視線を顔のほうに持ち上げるよう努力しつつ尋ねた。

少佐はやや満足げになった。伯爵の関心が彼の企画した軌道に乗ったことに明らかに安心していた。そして言った。 「自分で調べてみろ、Sassenach(スコットランド人からイングランド人への呼称)。」

少佐がビリヤードテーブルの方に向かってややふんぞり返りつつ歩いてきたとき、伯爵はゴムひもで引っ張られたように従った。少佐の後姿ときたら、まったく！小さな椰子の実のペアのような尻は、いつもは少佐が身に着けている衣服のなかにぴったり納まっていて、彼の動きとともに優しく布地を突っ張らせてこちらの注意を引いてくるので、伯爵はついつい触りたくなってしまうのだ。見ていると「生意気」という単語がひとりでに胸の中に湧き上がってきて、弾き飛ばされてしまうのを確認するためにコインでも乗せたくなるような気分になる。それは今も全くその通り同じだったが、どうしたわけだか濃淡の違う緑と濃い青のチェックの分厚いウール生地に隠されれば隠されるほど、少佐の尻はさらに心を奪う隠された悦びの盛り上がりに変わってしまうのだった。

少佐はビリヤードテーブルのそばに立つと、振り向く代わりにビリヤードテーブルにうつ伏せにもたれかかり、キルトの布地を体の後部に突っ張らせた。

ドリアンは彼の膝の裏に刺すような疼きを感じた。そこで膝を折り、祭壇の前の嘆願者のようにひざまずくことを自分に許した。そしてまさに崇拝の意図をもって、少佐の膝の裏の筋肉のついたふくらはぎと、柔らかい皮膚の覆うキルトソックスに手をあて、撫で上げた。それから伯爵は、両手をナイフのプリーツの縁の下でさまよわせてみた。伯爵は体を寄せて、紛れもなく彼の恋人のものである香りを深く嗅ぎ取った。そこにかすかに混じる知らない匂いは、いつもとは違う服からのものかもしれなかった。

彼の指がゆっくりと這い上がるのと同時に、手のひらは暖かい肌を愛撫し、キルトの布地が優しく彼に触れた。伯爵の腕がひじまで布地に隠れたとき、彼の手は意気揚々と一組の裸の尻を掴んだ。これらすべてが、まるで軍の規則であるかのように少佐は従った。最も輝かしい真っ赤な自転車をクリスマスに盗みとった少年のように、嬉しそうににっこり笑いながら、伯爵は少佐の尻を愛撫し、また揉みしだいた。彼はさらにキルトの布地に頬ずりをして、すぐ下の裸の肌の暖かさを感じ取った。

「少佐、きみの尻ってすばらしいよ。」伯爵はため息をついてそう言い、股間の痛みを何とかするために手を離して立ち上がった。

少佐はフンと鼻を鳴らしただけだった。伯爵は気にせず、ここ数年のうちに得た中で最高の誕生日の贈り物にちがいないものを、遠慮なく見つめた。実際のところ、少佐のすべてが伯爵にとっては素晴らしかった。ましてや今のように、伯爵を喜ばせるための格好をして、体を折って隙だらけの姿勢でいるところは特に。ビリヤードテーブルに腕を付き、肩を微かに緊張させているところから見ると、少佐は故意に防御しにくい姿勢をとっているらしかった。すべては伯爵のためだった。そう、これは私のもの。

伯爵は、ぴったりしたボトムの前に手をさし込み、硬くなった前のものを苦痛が少ない位置に調整した。手が肉体に触れたとき。彼はほとんどいきそうになってしまった。彼はジッパーを下げ、きつい拘束から彼のものを解放した。それは開かれたジッパーからとび出して、上下にゆれながらゆらゆらと遊びたがった。  
伯爵が提案したことに少佐が少しでも居心地の悪さを感じた場合には、こういった遊びは突然中断されてしまうことがよくあった。少佐が先に言い出したことですら、時にはそうなることがあった。まあ、だからといって伯爵がつねにやめてやるとは限らなかったが。長い年月の間に、少佐にわずかながらも忍耐が生まれていることは、伯爵にとっては豊かな報酬だった。彼は目の前のすばらしい眺めに近づき、少佐と足を絡ませた。彼らはお互いに足を押し付け合い、伯爵のものは少佐を覆うタータンチェックのウールに強く押し付けられた。伯爵は体を折って力強く暖かい体にもたれかかり、少佐自身の体に彼の腕を巻きつけた。

「こういう格好のきみってすごくセクシーだ。」伯爵は言った。なぜならそれは真実だったから。そして腰を使って軽く突いた。「私の、セクシーで大胆な戦士 、ふう ...ああ...下着を着けていないんだ。それに…きみ、私のことを考えて勃ってしまったんだね？」伯爵は少佐の首にキスをし、下半身のゆっくりとした動きを続けながら聞いた。「そうだろ？」

長い沈黙の後に、告白のような答えが返された。「ああ。」

「きみが部屋から出てきたとき、私はもう少しでその場に座り込んでしまいそうになったんだよ。古い伝説から抜け出した英雄のようでいて、しかもその伝説って成人指定なんだ。すごく素敵だった。きみがこんな格好でいるのを、他の誰も見たことないだろ?」伯爵は少佐の耳たぶでかじるために、体を寄せた。「ねえ、少しだけ体を起こしてくれないか？きみにキスしたいんだ。」

少佐が素直に従ったため、伯爵には恋人の頬にうっすらと赤みが差しているのが見えた。彼はそのことについては決して触れないでおこうと決めた。少佐は常に虚勢とともにあり、特にセックスのときにしばしば不安にかられるという驚くべき傾向があった。伯爵は心の中で、数え切れない任務中における少佐の命知らずの行為の多くと同等に勇敢なものとして、今回の服装の件を位置づけた。

彼らは深く口づけを交わし、伯爵は、彼の下にいる少佐が身体の緊張をいくらか解いたことを嬉しく思った。彼は一日中でもそこにそのまま二人で立っていたかったが、最終的にかすかなうめき声をあげながら抱擁を解いた。「きみのこの素敵ななキルトをひどく汚しちゃうところだったよ。そうしちゃだめだよね？いいのかい？元通りにきれいにしなきゃならないよね。」

彼は一歩下がってみた。そう、カウパー腺液の輝くしみが、既にキルトの布を汚していた。参ったなと思いながら伯爵は手を伸ばし、キルトを手繰り上げた。日焼けの無い、力強い脚のほとんどが露出するにつれて、伯爵の胸のなかで執拗な動悸が始まり、それはまるで血気盛んな学生のような勢いで発射するんじゃないかと心配になるほどに、急速に下半身に広がった。

(男が女を好きな理由はこれなのだろうか？スカートやドレスをたくし上げて、なにかを発見するためのスリルが･･･)

「少佐、きみの後ろってほんと素晴らしいよ！」伯爵はもう一度ため息をついて言った。

「おまえは馬鹿者だ。」少佐はビリヤードテーブルの上から悪態をついた。

しかし少佐は、彼が本当に欲しいものにすらそう悪態をつくのだった。が、たとえ少佐の口がどれほど悪かろうが、とにかく彼の尻は素晴らしかった。それはタータンチェックの布のせいで一層魅力的に見えた。隠された宝を表に出すためにやや苦労してその布を束ねあげると、右側の盛り上がり、伯爵のお気に入り - が 現れた。そこには三つのあざがあって、その不均衡な三角形を見ると、伯爵はキスせずにはいられないのだった。伯爵はいつも三つのキスのうち最後のひとつを左側用に残しておいた。なぜなら、なにひとつ傷の無いそちら側の皮膚もまた、魅力に満ちていたから。同時に、少佐はどんなことにでもばらつきやむらを嫌っていて、愛撫が偏っているとずいぶん不満を感じるようだったから。

伯爵はいったん動きを止めて、少佐の尻がもっと構われたがっているか、それとも他の部分を攻めるべきかを考えた。ちょうどそのとき少佐は彼の足をゆっくりと開いた。それで、それまで緊張で硬くなっていた尻に隠されていた小さな穴が現れた。

「うっ！」伯爵は、いってしまうのを我慢するために、しっかりと自分自身を握り締め直さなければならなかった。

小さな穴がかすかに濡れていた。

「きみ、自分で準備したんだね？」伯爵は自分のかすれた声に自分自身で驚きながら尋ねた。それから彼は欲望に震える手を差し伸べた。左手で少佐の太ももを愛撫し、その素晴らしい筋肉を楽しみながら、右の中指は慎重に小さな開口部をつついた。反応はなく、ただ彼の指はやすやすと吸い込まれた。

「きみが自分で準備したんだ。」伯爵はいましがたの質問に自分で答えた。「きみ、あの部屋から出てくる前に何をしていたのかな？うん？」

伯爵の指は今やすっぽりと吸い込まれていた。彼は中指を抜き、それから人差し指をその隣人に添えてもう一度差し込んだ。

「きみが？少佐？きみが自分で指を入れたんだね？きみが自分で私のために指を入れて。緩めておいてくれたのかい？そうすれば私のものをすぐに受け入れることができるから。そう考えたんだね？私のこれが、きみの小さな穴を突き上げることを？これが自分の指じゃなくて、私のこれだったらって考えたかい？うん？」

少佐の頬に朱がさすのを見るためには、滑らかな穴を責めていた指から視線をもぎ離す必要があった。こういった関係になってからすでにかなりの時間が経っていたにもかかわらず、少佐ははまだ欲望に流されるままになることをひどくきまり悪く感じていた。伯爵の最大の驚きの一つは、セックスの話が少佐に対していかに効果的に働くかということだった。少佐はクライマックスの時の叫び以外には自分から何かを言うことはなかったが、伯爵の猥褻なささやきは、物理的な準備と同じくらい少佐に対して効果的に利くのだった。

「心配しなくていい。」伯爵は恋人に保証しつつ、指を二本使って狭い通路を緩めた。「すぐに私のを入れてあげるから。」

少佐は努力していた。それは明らかだったが、その部分はまだ伯爵が十分だと判断するほど緩んではいなかった。彼の無口なの恋人は、伯爵を喜ばせるためなら痛みを堪えすぎることがあり、過去に少佐が彼自身を準備してたときに問題がおこったことがあった。少佐は必要な準備を過小評価する傾向があった。裂傷を治療するための通院は、愛の行為の興奮を削ぐことおびただしかったため、少佐が受け入れる準備ができたと言うときには、常に最終的な判断を伯爵自身が下すと、伯爵は決めていた。

「すごくきつくて、いい。」彼ははっきりと承認した。伯爵のもう一方の手は、少佐の勃起がキルトの下で、ビリヤードテーブルに押さえつけられているのに気づいた。「私はきみがきつくしてくれるのが好きだけど、始める前にすこしだけ潤滑油が欲しいな。オーディオルームにあるのかい？」

伯爵は体を離して動きたくなかったので、少佐が頭を横に振ったときには嬉しかった。少佐は左の腕に自分の体重をかけて、キルトの袋から小さな潤滑油のボトルを出した。伯爵は黙ってそれを受け取り、指を抜いて手早くに自分のペニスに塗りつけた。それから彼はテーブルの端にボトルを置き、一歩下がって目の前の光景を見つめた。スコットランド風の編み上げ靴、靴下、緊張しつつ開いた脚、太腿の間で見え隠れする彼の恋人の睾丸、深緑のタータンチェックに引き立てられた尻、明るい色合いのシャツ、そして彼の恋人の黒髪。鋭い目は矛盾した色を湛えていた。暖かみのある色であるにもかかわらず、深く、冷ややかな緑の海を伯爵に思い起こさせた。緩やかに開かれた唇と荒い息遣いと同じように、頬の赤みときつく引き締められたあごが、別々の言葉を発していた。移ろいやすい少佐の忍耐はすでに限界を迎えていて、さらに少佐に無理強いを強いることは、炎をもてあそぶようなものだと伯爵にはわかった。

「きみをを愛している。」伯爵が自分の口から洩れた言葉に気が付いた瞬間、少佐の鋭い視線がふと柔らいだ。何らかの障害を克服できたことを知って、伯爵は彼の目は再びどうしようもなく少佐の尻の間に釘付けになった。その興味と願望を感知し、まるで彼に貫かれたいという欲望を知らしめるかのように、小さな穴が彼に向かって開き、ひくついた。よかろう、その義務を果たすこととしよう。下の服を押し下げて睾丸の位置を調整し、勃起をそちらに向けて二人の足を絡ませなおしつつ、伯爵は先ほどと同じ位置についた。今回は、伯爵は少佐の尻と自分の股間の間に十分な距離をとった。伯爵のものを少佐の場所に優しく導きいれることができるように。 「すぐに終わってしまいそうなんだ。わかってくれるかな ？」半分は冗談だった。

少佐は肩をすくめた。「では二度だ。」と、彼は言った。彼の声の響きもかすれていて、彼の母国語の訛りが言葉に表れ始めていた。

「ああ、いいさ…」ゆっくりとすこしずつ、狭い通路に彼のものを押し込むことに注意を向けながら、伯爵は請合った。 「すごくいい、きみはすごくいいよ、君の中に入っていくのはすばらしい、...ああ...私はスコットランドの戦士を征服する...」

次に言うべき言葉が形になる前に最後まで滑りこんでしまったが、それでもが伯爵は一種の征服感を否定できなかった。もしかするとそれは、先祖の時代にスコットランド人たちと戦った、彼の遺伝子のせいかもしれなかった。それとも単にキルトフェチか。

少佐は再び鼻を鳴らしたが、伯爵は気にしなかった。彼はは今まさに、根本までいっぱいに差し込んでいた。少佐の肉壁はまるで握りこぶしのように彼を包み、きつく締め上げてくる熱は頭が痺れるほどよかった。細心の注意を払い、伯爵は少し引き抜いてみた。ほんの少し、僅か3インチほど。そう、再び押し入れるのに十分な程度、ほんの少し。慎重に、こういった動きがどの程度の抵抗に遭遇するか慎重に判断するために。

「これって、」伯爵は挿入の最中に言い始めた。「借りてきたのかい？」「それとも…」「ああ…この模様って...んっんんんん…」

途中で、何を言うつもりだったかわからなくなった。彼は上半身を逸らせて、彼の十分な長さの持ち物が少佐の穴を広げ、前方に押し出すたびに簡単に飲み込まれてしまっていることを確認した。この肥沃な土地を幾度耕そうが、その光景はいまだに彼を魅了し尽くしてはいなかった。

少佐は再び肩をすくめた。「俺のだ。」彼は喘ぎながら言った「…任務で。」

そのそっけない二言目で、おそらくその背後に興味深い話が存在するであろうことに伯爵は気がついた。だがその後、少佐がしっかりと内側の筋肉を引き締めたため、もはやまともな思考などどうでもよくなった。キルトに返却の必要がないということだけが重要だった。

両者の体の動きが調和し、伯爵は突きを早めた。第一ラウンドは、全く恥ずかしいぐらいの速度で終わりを迎えようとしていた。伯爵は既に第二ラウンドを楽しみにしていた。お誕生日おめでとう、幸せな私！

 

おしまい


End file.
